1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for selecting media content, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for selecting media content using features of the media content on a social network service (SNS) and for providing the media content to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the popularity of mobile devices, the use of social network services (SNSs) is dramatically growing. In this context, global social media network services and big data markets are getting bigger, and analysis services of social media network content are increasing. The content analysis service analyzes social responses to SNS content and creates some content based on the analysis result to be used in various fields, for example, social curation, social album, marketing based on social feature analysis of users, social advertising, big data analysis, and the like.
The global social media market approached 16.9 billion dollars as of 2012, and with an increasing number of social media users, it is expected that advertising markets will grow to form a market of 8.8 billion dollars and social game markets will form a market of 6.2 billion dollars.
Also, curation services are popular overseas, and particularly, image social curation Pinterest has been valued highly. A social curation service, as a key factor in promoting a new affordance to consumers, is applicable in services including various types of activities such as news, information collection, commerce, social media, and the like.
As described above, a SNS has become common. However, some pictures taken at the same place or at the same time period are uploaded to multiple SNS servers, and even in a single SNS, a large amount of media content including pictures or text is unorganized unless content is uploaded by categories.
Accordingly, a user has to do a tedious job of checking all media content one by one to search for media content having a specific theme or feature on a SNS or to determine content representing a lot of media content.